<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rebus in arduis benignitas by RyDyKG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068078">rebus in arduis benignitas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG'>RyDyKG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mortal in grace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Character Study, Family Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gods, I wanted to show how tommy was viewed from others lmao, Light Angst, Multi, Neopronouns, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Servants, no romance except for implied tommy’s parents, towards the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(alternate title: kindness through hardships)</p><p>Kindness is a boy, but the truth isn’t quite what some might think.</p><p>Thomas Asher Bailey is born for an important role in history, but no one knows about it. Not yet, at least.</p><p>(It isn’t necessary to read the first fic in this series, but it does give some context to things, so you should probably read it first.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s), TommyInnit’s Father/TommyInnit’s Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mortal in grace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rebus in arduis benignitas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinda long notes warning!<br/>- I have a portion where it’s just a character discovering that, hey, vae/vaem pronouns are cool I wanna use them. if any part of that is inaccurate in any way, please let me know and I’ll fix it up</p><p>- I have two portions where pronouns are mostly not used. like, 90% of the two portions have no pronouns because that’s how the other dimensions work in my au. they’ll be referred to as either their names or their titles, and I’ve done my best to make sure who’s who is clear</p><p>- there will be a lot of original characters. I know some people don’t like reading about OCs, so I’m just putting it here as a warning I guess</p><p>- the only romance in here is between tommy’s parents, and even that is only implied. everything else is completely platonic.</p><p>- inaccuracies in politics. there’s no actual politics it’s just that I might be wrong in some parts.</p><p>- everything in here is ‘canon’ in this au up until just after the Purpled portion of the story. after that, it can be seen as either canon divergence or actually canon, I still haven’t decided yet</p><p>- if you want to hear about anything else from this au please leave a comment of your idea or something?? I guess??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kindness is a boy, but the truth isn’t quite what some might think.</p><p>Thomas Asher Bailey is born on the cusp of Autumn, just before Summer ends. He is born nearly a full month after his supposed due date, on the 21st of September, which is also the International Day of Peace.</p><p>His mother and father cry upon seeing his face. They had thought he would not have survived coming out of the womb, and they were prepared for him to be a girl, but having a son is just as good.</p><p>But because of that, they have no idea what to name their son, the child who they’ve tried to have for a full two years now. </p><p>Leo Bailey looks at his son, and just knows that one day, his boy will grow up to be fearless and brave, never backing down in the face of manipulation and pain. He looks at his son, and he knows his son will grow up to be a leader. And for that, he suggests his name to be Thomas.</p><p>Courtney Bailey looks at her son, and wishes for him to have a happy life. She wants her son to grow up to have friends by his side, and luck rivalling even the luckiest of people in the world. She just knows that her son will be selfless and compassionate, doing everything to make others smile, and for that, she gives him the middle name of Asher.</p><p>And so they sign his name on the official certificate, smiles on their faces, their baby boy cuddled in their grasps. </p><p>Thomas Asher Bailey is born for an important role in history, but they don’t know about it. Not yet, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas is a quick learner. He starts talking when he’s barely a year old, and is cheerfully walking alongside his parents three months after that. He’s a bright star that the other children at his preschool drift towards, and everyday he would excitedly tell his parents about what he’s done at school.</p><p>In kindergarten, he flourishes like a morning glory. He doesn’t hesitate in saying what he wants, his emotions open and his words heard by everyone around him. His teachers compliment him on his determination and his eagerness in his studies, and tell his parents that he is the perfect son, the perfect student, a model for everyone else to compare themselves to.</p><p>The other parents tell Thomas’ parents how envious they are. The Baileys have such a kind and talented son who will surely grow up to do good things, and why couldn’t their own children be like him? The other children have only good things to say about Thomas Bailey, and they can be seen arguing over who gets to play with him during break times.</p><p>His parents are proud, rightfully so. Thomas’ grades are high, he’s respectful and polite and selfless; they couldn’t have asked for a better son.</p><p>And Thomas just plays around and laughs, his parents’ pride making him happy as well.</p><p> </p><p>When Thomas is seven, his father gets a job promotion.</p><p>Leo Bailey walks into his boss’ office as an assistant consultant, and walks out as a management consultant, with a higher pay and needing to spend more time travelling in order to keep it.</p><p>Thomas stays at home, and cries the first time his father has to leave. His mother comforts him gently, and on the day his father is expected to return, they sit on the front porch of their home until his father’s taxi comes into view, and his father steps out, weary and tired but still catching and lifting up his darling son as Thomas comes running into his arms in joy.</p><p>When Thomas is eight, they move to the other side of the country.</p><p>His mother has also gotten a promotion at her job, but it requires her to move across the country. Tommy has only a week to say goodbye and spend his last times with the friends he has made at his primary school, before he’s whisked away to another state, another school, and another house.</p><p>Their new house is modestly big. There’s a front yard that can be used for gardening, two floors and eight separate rooms for them to furnish and decorate, and best of all, a bigger bedroom for Thomas.</p><p>But despite all of that, Thomas doesn’t look any happier. It’s to be expected; natural, even, but his lack of happiness lasts for much longer than they had originally thought it would.</p><p>Leo and Courtney try to make Thomas happier; they aren’t bad parents, but Thomas is always angry and sad after moving, and they may be good people and good parents, but Thomas is their first and only child, and they have no one of their family to ask, and the Internet has been known to lie.</p><p>So they make the decision to leave their son alone, and let him figure out things on his own. Thomas has always been an open child; surely they’ll be able to tell if anything becomes worse.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas Bailey becomes Tommy Bailey in high school.</p><p>Thomas sounds too high-uppity, too classy and too snobbish, and it always sounds uncomfortable, so most of the teachers have just switched to calling him Tommy. Soon enough, the whole school is doing it.</p><p>Tommy tries; he does, he tries so hard. His parents can see how hard he tries, and they are so proud of him. But high school is different from middle school or kindergarten or even preschool, and the students and his peers are different to those in his former schools.</p><p>His grades don’t suffer, because why would they? But his social life does, and it does get to a point that his teachers talk to his parents about it.</p><p>Even without being there at their initial meetings, he seems to know exactly what they’ve said about him. His parents aren’t the quietest bunch when they’re discussing him.</p><p>“He’s too quiet,” Ms. Amelie tells Leo Bailey. “He speaks up in class, and he is the model student, but in group projects and group works… he’s always one of the last to be picked, and when I assign groups he barely gets 5ths chance to give his input, though most of the time his answers are the right ones.”</p><p>“The other students avoid him, in a way,” Mr. Aaron whispers to Courtney Bailey. “They don’t go out of their way to invite him into conversations, and they certainly do their best to not have to speak to him at all. You should talk to your boy about making friends outside of school, because I don’t think school is helping him right now.”</p><p>And after discussing it with a few more teachers, and some trusted work friends, they eventually decide that the best course of solution would be to get Tommy invested in something so wholly he wouldn’t focus on his loneliness anymore.</p><p>They start leaving books and hints. And it works; Tommy develops a keen interest in astrology and gemstones. But that interest only lasts as long as his high school years do, because in the semester before he’s due to head off to college, he sells off his books, and refuses to answer any questions from his parents.</p><p>Leo and Courtney share a look, but they both know that this isn’t a problem they can fully help with.</p><p> </p><p>College brings forth two different things: solutions to previous problems, and new problems.</p><p>Tommy’s parents remember the exact moment they had arrived back at home, tired but eager to see how their son is doing, only to see him laughing at the dining table as he and another boy sit in front of his computer.</p><p>“Tommy?” Courtney calls out, because it’s so unusual to see their boy not run up to them immediately after they return home, and even more so that there’s someone else in their home.</p><p>Tommy turns around, and his smile falters for a second before he’s springing out from his chair and hugging his parents. “Welcome back, dad, mum.”</p><p>“So you’re Tommy’s parents?” the other boy, with brown hair and blue eyes and a bright smile asks. Tommy breaks away from hugging them and gestures to the boy, smiling so genuinely in a way that he hasn’t done in front of other people in a long time.</p><p>“Almost forgot to introduce you,” Tommy laughs. “Mom, dad, this is Tubbo Daniels. We’re working on a project together.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet!” Tubbo says excitedly. He then turns to Tommy. “Hey, should we move somewhere? I don’t want to bring bother to your parents.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Tommy starts dragging Tubbo with him. “See you later mom, dad!”</p><p>Leo and Courtney can only stare at each other in disbelief, and dare they say it, <i>hope</i>.</p><p> </p><p>After Tubbo, Tommy starts coming home with more people. Or rather, <i>friends</i>.</p><p>Friends who all coincidentally seem to know each other deeper than they knew Tommy. Friends who don’t have a home, and are all orphans. Friends who talk like they don’t really know how to speak English, and use weird phrases and words. Friends who seem to be relying on Tommy for a lot of things. Friends who look like they are using their son.</p><p>But they are still friends who make Tommy happy, who help him with his homework and lifts his spirits up and makes sure Tommy isn’t lonely anymore. It’s been so long since Leo or Courtney has seen their son smile so brightly and happily all the time, and it’s because of his friends.</p><p>“Do you think he’s involved in a gang, dear?” Courtney whisper-asks her husband, cuddling him on their bed. “Or even a cult?”</p><p>Leo hums, deep in thought. He takes a look out their window, and distantly notes that the moon has been a waxing crescent for a day longer than usual.</p><p>“We should trust him for now,” Leo responds. “I’m sure he’ll come to us if anything goes truly wrong.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Courtney agrees. They don’t speak about the matter after that.</p><p> </p><p>The Little Blessed is a curious little thing. Energetic, powerful, but oh so <i>tiny</i>.</p><p>Aish watches the Little Blessed from a small corner of the room. The High Servant cannot make out just what the Little Blessed is saying, because The High Servant hasn’t had the opportunity to learn how to speak the main language of the dimension, but Aish can admit that Aish is rather curious as to what they are saying.</p><p>The Little Blessed talks with Their Holinesses and Royal Holinesses like the Little Blessed has been with them all this time, and Aish wonders how the Little Blessed must’ve gotten Their Holinesses and Royal Holinesses loyalty and trust.</p><p>“High Servant Aish!” someone whisper-shouts to Aish, and the High Servant turns to face one of Aish’s fellow High Servants, Effey.</p><p>“The Holiness Schendraude is asking for your presence,” Effey says to Aish. Effey passes the High Servant a tray of Madamees, with extra toppings of whip cream and crimson jelly on it. “I would go, but I have to help Assistant Servant Aurei with something.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I can take care of it,” Aish wiggles Aish’s back arms before carefully taking off to the Holiness Schendraude.</p><p>“Ah, Aish,” The Holiness exclaims pleasantly upon Aish’s arrival. “Always the quick one, aren’t you?”</p><p>Aish bows and nods, as per Aish’s training. “This High Servant is thankful for your compliment, your Holiness.”</p><p>The Holiness laughs, and takes one of the Madamees from the tray. “Have you heard of the pronouns that the Little Blessed has been talking about?”</p><p>“No, your Holiness.”</p><p>“The Little Blessed has said that those ‘pronouns’ are free for anyone to take,” the Holiness muses, sinking the Holiness’ canines into the Madamees, before speaking again. “But I do believe that the Little Blessed was just trying to make the Servant feel better.”</p><p>“That is plausible,” Aish agrees.</p><p>“The pronouns must be a high society thing,” the Holiness wonders out loud. “Ah, I wonder if I can get them? There is a high possibility, of course, but what if they are time-based? No, I should get them before time runs out. Aish, do remain here for my Madamees.”</p><p>Aish can only watch as the Holiness floats over to the Little Blessed, who is also surrounded by a few other gods. As Aish stands, the High Servant muses over the Holiness’ words.</p><p>The Little Blessed has said that the pronouns are free for everyone. The Little Blessed isn’t the one to lie, Aish knows, because their Holinesses and Royal Holinesses wouldn’t have bothered to stick around the Little Blessed’s otherwise.</p><p>As the Little Blessed walks by with the other gods floating and walking with the Little Blessed, Aish catches a snippet of the conversation.</p><p>“...are free, and people can kind of just pick and choose which ones they want,” the Little Blessed is saying. “Like the binary pronouns, but they can change and stuff. There’s a lot of the sets, like vae and vaem and vaemself, or xey and xem and xemself. It doesn’t matter how much social status you have, really, you can just use any pronouns you want to use.”</p><p>‘Social status doesn’t matter,’ Aish repeats in Aish’s mind. The High Servant is not one to question their Holiness’ words, but when the Little Blessed puts it in that sort of way…</p><p>Social status doesn’t matter. Does that mean that Aish can get pronouns as well?</p><p>The thought sends a flicker of happiness through Aish’s body, and Aish’s tail curls up in happiness.</p><p>‘The Vae set of pronouns sounds suitable,’ Aish thinks. And somewhere in vaem slots into place as vae uses the pronouns, and vae already feels lighter.</p><p>Yes, pronouns are very good indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Pchrynne hasn’t seen Euldaryan in a long time.</p><p>Rumour around the street has it that Euldaryan is following around the Little Blessed, and Euldaryan has been accepted into the Little Blessed’s ‘family’, leaving behind Euldaryan’s duties and home and, perhaps most importantly, Pchrynne.</p><p>Pchrynne knows Euldaryan has always been meant for better, greater things. And what better, grander things than a place next to the Little Blessed?</p><p>But Euldaryan has left Pchrynne behind, and Pchrynne would be lying if Pchrynne says that Pchrynne doesn’t harbour a little anger towards Euldaryan, towards The Runner.</p><p>And then the Little Blessed comes up to Pchrynne, tugging Euldaryan behind the Little Blessed, and suddenly Euldaryan is being made to Pchrynne, and Pchrynne is talking to the Little Blessed directly.</p><p>“You can be Purpled,” the Little Blessed tells Purpled, gives Purpled a nickname, and smiles. “Do you know what pronouns are?”</p><p>Yes, yes Purpled does. “I would-” Purpled stumbles over Purpled’s words. “I would like to have the… the male pronouns, if that’s alright with you, Little Blessed.”</p><p>“Pronouns are available to everyone, you can choose for yourself,” the Little Blessed offers him a hand with a bright smile. “And you can call me Tommy.”</p><p>Purpled stares down at the hand, and grabs it hesitantly, but firmly.</p><p>“Okay… Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Giselle walks down the road, sighing to herself. She hasn’t gotten any big news in a while, and if this continues on, she’ll soon be out of a job, and she can’t afford that.</p><p>She looks up from the ground just as a passerby shouts out in surprise, and almost trips over a rock in the ground from what she sees.</p><p>Giselle gapes at the portal as it tears through the fabric of dimension itself, and a boy stumbles out of it, dressed in the same modern day clothing as Earth. Which means he must be from Earth as well.</p><p>All around, people are taking photos and have stopped walking to marvel at what is in front of their eyes. And slowly, more people start to come out of the portal itself. Some don’t even look human, with tall, gangly figures and floating eyes and neon coloured skins; in fact, they look like creatures out of a science fiction story.</p><p>Giselle nearly rips her pants as she tries to take out her phone as quickly as possible. She dials in a number, and waits for the call to get through impatiently.</p><p>“Giselle, why are-” Juan, one of her cameramen, starts, but Giselle cuts him off in excitement.</p><p>“Juan? Grab your camera, and head downtown of Sydney Road,” Giselle says, eyes still glued to the portal. “I think we have a top-tier story on our hands right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The first time Senior Advisor Elliot Florence meets Thomas Bailey, it’s during a break in the meeting between the Little Blessed and the World Government.</p><p>The Little Blessed is nothing like Elliot had expected him to be. When he had heard about someone who had discovered a bunch of different dimensions, and would be representing the coalition of those dimensions as he’s the only human and the only one knowledgeable about all sides to do so, he had been expecting someone in his mid-thirties. Maybe early forties, if he is willing to push it.</p><p>But Elliot isn’t expecting a boy barely out of his teens to march into the meeting room with his head held high, a golden circlet sitting atop a nest of blond hair, dressed in a suit that resembled a Greek God’s attire more than modern-day clothing.</p><p>To say that Elliot is shocked would be an understatement.</p><p>As the meeting progresses, it becomes very clear that Thomas Bailey <i>knows</i> what he’s doing. He shoots off demands and bargains and negotiates with world leaders like he has been born for it, like it had been his birthright to do it from his birth. If Elliot hasn’t been told that Mr. Bailey is a middle class citizen, he would’ve mistaken Mr. Bailey for someone descended from nobility, or even royalty.</p><p>As a break is called, Mr. Bailey breaks apart from the humans to talk to his companions, the beings from other dimensions. He seems so at ease with the beings, as if he’s one of them, as if they’ve been with him through his whole life.</p><p>When nobody is paying attention, Elliot walks up to the group, hoping to ask a question. As he nears, one of the beings notices him and growls softly. Elliot has half a mind to back away, but his curiosity takes over.</p><p>“A question, if you’re free for it, Mr. Bailey,” Elliot calls out. Mr. Bailey turns around and blinks. The necklace in the shape of a Labrador on his chest flies up a little from the sudden turn.</p><p>“Yeah?” Mr. Bailey asks. And here is where Elliot finds himself at a loss for words.</p><p>Not wanting to hold him out, he blurts out, “How did you do it?”</p><p>There’s no specification. Elliot can’t think of one, and for a moment he panics, expecting Mr. Bailey to ask him about it. To his surprise, however, Mr. Bailey smiles.</p><p>“Well,” Mr. Bailey starts, with a mirthful smile, as he looks at his companions. “There’s a lot one would do for those they love.”</p><p>The beings all seem to collectively preen. Some of them even look bashful and shy. Mr. Bailey laughs fondly, and Elliot thinks that the scene before him is one that he shouldn’t have been privy to.</p><p>“Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Bailey,” Elliot turns around to head back to stand at the president’s side.</p><p>“Oh, and one last thing,” Mr. Bailey calls. Elliot turns back around. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Mr. Bailey smiles, just as the break ends, and someone calls for everyone to return to their seats and places. “Mr. Bailey sounds like my father. Just call me Tommy.”</p><p>Elliot stares after Tommy’s retreating back, the boy surrounded by the beings from other dimensions, and realises just why the beings are so enamoured with him.</p><p> </p><p>Leo and Courtney Bailey stare at their television, which is reporting about the ‘Little Blessed’ who saved worlds and dimensions. The ‘Little Blessed’, named Thomas Bailey, who is their <i>son</i>.</p><p>Courtney lets out a little laugh. “I guess now we know why his friends seemed so odd before.”</p><p>“I don’t think we could’ve predicted this,” Leo comments. He had always known Tommy is meant for great things, but not to this extent. </p><p>Their doorbell rings just as the reporter is talking about the socioeconomic impacts of the discovery of the new dimensions. Courtney stands up from the couch. </p><p>“I’ll go get the door,” she says as she walks up to it. “Must be a package or something.”</p><p>She twists the key into the keyhole and opens it. “Hello, how may I…”</p><p>Her words trail off when she notices just who exactly is behind the door. She drops the key in shock, and she gasps as tears rush to her eyes.</p><p>On the other side, her son lifts up a hand and waves awkwardly. “Hey, mom. Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Oh, you stupid, stupid child,” Courtney brings him into a hug, squeezing him tightly, not meaning her words at all. “You are in so much trouble.”</p><p>“Honey? What’s going on at the- Tommy?”</p><p>Tommy barely has time to hold up his hand and wave again before Leo is joining in with a hug, a hand reaching out to close the door shut.</p><p>“I missed you,” Tommy says, sounding just a little bit teary-eyed. “I wanted to come back so many times but I couldn’t just leave them alone, and they were my friends. But I missed- I missed you so much.”</p><p>“We missed you too, you silly boy,” Leo ruffles his hair, tearing up himself. Tommy yelps, but settles into the hub soon enough, letting his father ruffle his hair and his mother pat his back.</p><p>The television continues playing on in the background, but none of them are even paying attention anymore. There’s a lot of things they have to say to each other, but the time for that isn’t now, not when Tommy has a meeting with the government in a few hours.</p><p>“I have to go soon,” Tommy says awkwardly in their embrace. Leo lets out a shuddering sigh, and clutches his son closer to him and Courtney.</p><p>“Take all the time you need,” Leo says. “You can take all the time you need, my boy.”</p><p>“Just make sure you return home,” Courtney laughs wetly. “And not forget about us.”</p><p>“I would never,” Tommy says, his voice so scandalised it makes his parents laugh.</p><p>And in that moment, there’s no duties or jobs. There’s no meetings about to happen to discuss the dimensions, or work to be done for jobs. There’s just a family of a father, a mother, and a son, all hugging each other, and at peace.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew him,” Palette bursts out suddenly, when they see the familiar blond boy on the podium through the television at the restaurant they’re sitting in. Their friends pause their eating to stare at them incredulously.</p><p>“No way,” Cheryl says. Palette nods, a little shocked themselves.</p><p>“I did! His name’s Thomas Bailey, right? I went to college with him! We were in the same video editing classes! Wait, I think I have a picture with him.”</p><p>Palette takes out their phone and begins scrolling through their photographs, letting out a triumphant yell when they find the video they are looking for.</p><p>“See? Here he is!” they show their friends excitedly.</p><p>The photograph is one that they had taken in their second year. They were assigned to be partners with Bailey for a project, and the project required photos of them together. They had taken it just outside of their school, with Palette throwing up a peace sign and Bailey smiling brightly, hands on his hips.</p><p>Comparing the boy in the photo to the boy on the podium, it looks like Thomas Bailey hasn’t changed one bit.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Sam says numbly. He hands back their phone back to them. “Wait, how was he like?”</p><p>Palette thinks about it. They hadn’t had much conversation with him throughout their college year, but the two of them had talked a few times, and Palette can tell that Bailey was, and most probably still is, one of the kindest people Palette has ever met in their life.</p><p>“He was practically the embodiment of kindness,” Palette responds. “Helped out everyone and every animal a bunch. The professors loved him, but he disappeared after the final year of college and no one has heard from him ever since. But I guess now I know where he is.”</p><p>Their friends laugh at their little joke. “Maybe you can tell us in more detail at the apartment?” Orion suggests. “I think we’re all done with our food anyways.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Palette agrees. They take one last look at the television, as the camera zooms into Thomas Bailey’s small but bright smile, and knows that the title of the Little Blessed definitely suits him.</p><p> </p><p>Kindness is a boy, but the truth is that he is so much more than just simple kindness. </p><p>Tommy is generosity. He is patience and innocence and acceptance and so much more. He stares in the face of monsters and horrors and gives them a home. He stares down corruption and ignorance with the strength of a man tired of all the bullshit in the world, and just wanting everything to be okay.</p><p>He stands on a podium, cameras recording his every move, every word he says being broadcasted to the whole world. His friends and found family stand beside and behind him, a silent but comforting presence to the boy who’s given them so much, so it’s only fair that they pay him back.</p><p>He meets the lens of a camera in front of him, leans forwards, and talks. For himself, for his family, for his friends, all to give them the protection and recognition they deserve to have. He talks to clear up misconceptions, to make sure his friends will not exist in a world that vilifies their existence.</p><p>Thomas Asher Bailey is born to be a hero, and in the face of danger, he’ll do whatever it takes to protect his friends and family. And that, perhaps, is what makes him the best hero out there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>